The Guardian Games
by TeamJacobBitch
Summary: Rose and Dimitri get invited to the Guardian Games, which is like the Olympics for the vampire world. Follow them through their good and bad times at the Games and see who will win the ultimate prize as champion! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D This idea popped into my head at like 1:30 am so… Here we go :) This is set in Shadow Kiss but the attack never happened. I know, I know… I should finish my other two stories before I start on a new one… But I just couldn't contain myself ;) Hope you like this story! Please review my lovely readers :D x3**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Vampire Academy or the sexy Russian; Richelle Mean does. But I do own a human hamster ball that my friends and I roll down hills in! :)**

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat my tray on the table and plopped down beside Lissa.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted me.

"Hey Rose," Eddie and Mia said.

"Rosie Posie," Christian sang in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked.

"Hey, Rose! Where did you go after Stan kicked you out today?" Lissa asked grinning at me, then taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Oh you know, the use. Back to my room, to the gym, through the elementary to visit Jailbait… Then I followed Dimitri around a little bit till lunch period and here I am!"

Everybody laughed and Eddie high-fived me.

"You're my hero, Rose," Mia said with a grin.

"I know. I'm just that awesome!" I said, throwing one of my chicken nuggets at Sparky.

He grumbled and grabbed his packet of ketchup, tearing it open and aiming it at me. He was about to squirt it but then looked behind me and quickly put it down. I saw Dimitri push Adrian away and sat down his sex god ass beside me.

"Hey Comrade!" I said with a grin.

"Hello, Roza." He said, smiling. "I got this in the mail today, and it's addressed to both of us so I figured we should read it together."

I shrugged and grabbed the envelope from his hand. It said;

_Miss Rosemarie Hathaway and Guardian Dimitri Belikov_

_St. Vladimir's Academy_

_Missoula, Montana_

"What the fuck?" I asked no one in particular, tearing it open.

"Rose! Language!" Dimitri said, I pouted at him.

"I speak English, unlike you. You speak Russian! And you swear at me in Russian all the time!"

The people at our table snickered and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"That's different."

"I wanna read it!" Lissa said, grabbing the letter from me. Dimitri and I looked at each other in alarm. We had no clue what this letter was. It could be another letter from Victor Dashkov threatening to tell the world about our relationship.

"Liss I don't think that's a good idea!" I practically screamed, jumping across the bench we were sitting on trying to snatch the letter out of her hands.

"Why?" She asked confusedly, holding it out of my reach. "Just calm yourself Rose. I'll read it! Okay it says… Dear Rosemarie and Dimitri, Congratulations! You have been chosen to compete in the Guardian Games. You two have been noted on your outstanding physical skills, and we wish to put those to the test on the ultimate courses. If you are interested, please contact us at 814-546-8937. We hope to receive your call and are looking forward to seeing you. Sincerely, Jonathon M. Barker… Head of the Games."

Dimitri and I were staring at each other in utter shock and a wide grin slowly started to creep across my face.

"Looks like you and I are going to be competing against each other, Comrade!" I said, grinning cockily at him.

"What's the Guardian Games?" Lissa asked with a confused expression on her face.

Everybody stared at her in disbelief and she shrugged.

"Only the most challenging obstacle courses on the face of the earth!" Mia yelled.

"It's like the Olympics for Dhampirs. Only the best of the best are invited to go," Eddie said, staring at Dimitri and me with a mix of jealousy and admiration.

"And _Rose _was invited?" Christian snorted.

"Shut up, Fire Crotch!" I yelled.

"Call the number!" Mia said excitedly.

"Later. Lunch is over in about 5 minutes." Dimitri said, looking at the clock.

We all shoveled down the rest of our food and dumped our trays.

"See you guys. Off to pre-calculus. Dammit." I said and stood up, picking up my Calc book off the table.

"We're going to World Cultures," Mia said with a frown, pointing to Lissa and Christian.

"Gym!" Eddie said excitedly.

"Back to my room!" Adrian said with fake enthusiasm.

I walked out of the lunchroom, waving to some novices that smiled at me. Once I got outside, I heard footsteps following me and Dimitri showed up in my peripheral vision.

"Do you want to skip this period and call them?" He asked.

"Hell yes!" I said, grinning at him.

He took out his phone and dialed a number, holding it up to his ear.

"Hello, Jennifer… Yes… Would it be okay if I keep Rose this period? Training has been rescheduled today… Thank you!"

I wasn't surprised that she let me out. Dimitri could make anyone do anything!

"Come on, Roza," He said and we traveled across the grounds. It was a comfortable silence as usual and there was no need for words. Us walking beside each other was enough comfort for both of us. Soon, we made it to his room. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked his door, opening the door for me. I stepped in and ran over to flop on his bed. I felt a smile creep over my face as I remembered the last time that Dimitri and I were on this bed.

Dimitri came and sat beside me, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. He put it on speaker and sat it down and I waited eagerly as it rang.

"Hello, this is the Guardian Games hotline. My name is Justin; how may I help you?"

"Hi. This is Dimitri Belikov. I received a letter in the mail about being a contestant in the games." Dimitri said into the phone.

"Oh! My! Hold on Guardian Belikov! I will get Mr. Barker on the line right away!" Justin almost shouted. Apparently, he is a fan of Dimitri.

"Thank you."

I looked at Dimitri excitedly and he smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Barker?" Dimitri asked.

"Hello! Guardian Belikov I presume? How are you?"

"Yes. I'm doing fine. Yourself?"

"Just lovely. I suppose you got our letter, yes? And have you showed Miss Hathaway?"

"Of course. Actually, she is sitting beside me right now. I have you on speaker."

"Oh that's just grand! Hello, Miss Hathaway!"

"Hey." I said.

Dimitri gave me a look and I shrugged. He's known me long enough to know that I don't use formalities.

"First things first, are both of you interested in competing in the games?"

"Hell yes!" I shouted.

Dimitri slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Well, I love your enthusiasm Miss Hathaway!" Mr. Barker said with a laugh. "And you, Dimitri?"

"Of course!"

"Splendid! Do you have a pencil and paper ready to jot down some notes?"

"Hang on." I said hopping up and grabbing my tablet out of my calculus book along with my pen. "Okay. Ready." I said, sitting back down cross-legged beside Dimitri.

"Alright. So as far as attire goes; Both of you will need an assortment of workout clothes, casual outfits to wear when you're not doing anything, swimsuits, winter weather wear; but make sure you can still move freely and compete in it. Bring at least 3 dressy outfits; Miss Hathaway, that means dresses!"

"Shit!" I said pouting at the phone.

Mr. Barker laughed and continued while Dimitri sighed. "Bring one long elegant one and two cocktail ones. Belikov, that just means black pants and nicer shirts; preferably button up. Got all that?"

"Yup," I said, scanning over my chicken scratch writing to make sure I got everything he said.

"Delightful! Would leaving Thursday be okay for you?"

"Oh… Um… Sure, I guess that's okay with me. How 'bout you Dimitri?" I asked him, slightly surprised about how quickly we were leaving.

"Fine by me." He replied with a shrug.

"Wonderful! I will be seeing you two soon then! A Guardian Games worker will be at the Missoula International Airport waiting to escort you to you plane. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to call this number and speak with me."

"Ok," We both said.

"I am greatly looking forward to meeting you two in person. Ta ta for now!"

Dimitri shut his phone and set it back on his night stand.

"So… What now?" I asked him.

"I suppose we should pack," He replied. "I can get us the rest of the day along with tomorrow off so that we can pack if you'd like."

"Hell yes!" I shouted, beaming. 2 days off of school to mess around before I go off with Dimitri to the Guardian Games… This is turning into an awesome week!

"C'mon Dimitri, get excited! We're going to the freaking Olympics!" I yelled, standing up and jumping up and down on his bed.

He smiled at me and laughed.

"I am, but I don't show it as much as you, Roza."

I front-flipped off his bed and landed right in front of him on the balls of my feet.

"Sometimes, it's okay to lose that guardian mask, Comrade," I chastised, poking him in the nose.

He wrinkled his nose and stepped closer to me.

"Old habits die hard," He said with a shrug.

Before I even thought about what I was doing, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. We had given into our feelings quite recently, but afterwards we promised each other that we would remain secret until I graduated. To my surprise (and delight), he met my lips with his, kissing me back with a fierce passion. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed our heads closer together. We backed up until I hit the wall, never breaking the kiss, and I pulled away gasping for air.

"Oops." I said breathlessly. "I guess I kind of forgot about the whole 'no feelings till graduation' thing."

He gave me a look that said 'I don't give a damn' and kissed me again, more forcefully this time. I moaned and returned his kiss, arching my back to get closer to him. I'm not sure how long we stood there and made out, but soon (too soon for me) Dimitri's phone started ringing. He sighed and pulled away, reaching for his phone on the night stand.

"Belikov," He said, and I could still detect a little lust in his Russian accent.

He listened on the other line for a while before sighing.

"I'll be there... No… Well I was doing something for someone but I can come… Ok… Bye."

I laughed and he looked at me confusedly.

"You were doing something for someone?" I asked.

"Yes. Wasn't that doing something for you?"

"Hell yes! Of course it was!" I grinned and after a quick kiss, headed out to find Lissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyro :D here is chapter 2! A big THANK YOU goes out to the 10 lovely readers who reviewed, I love you guys :) read and review :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**P.S. To any Vampire Academy Camping readers: I'm really sorry :( I'm having a total writer's block :P thankfully Neen is helping me with ideas and it's coming slowly but surely :D I didn't quit on you guys :D**

"Yes, Miss Hathaway?" Mrs. Hughes asked me from her desk.

"Guardian Belikov needs to see Lissa real quick," I said.

"Very well. You may go Miss Dragomir," She said, dismissing Lissa.

She gathered up her books and threw them in her purse, standing up and following me out the door.

"Why does Dimitri want me?" She asked curiously once we were out of earshot of the room.

"He doesn't," I replied with a grin.

Lissa slapped her hand to her forehead sighed.

"Only you, Rose, would break me out of a class for no apparent reason."

"Hey! There's an apparent reason! We're going to go play Just Dance 2!" I said happily.

She laughed and linked her arm through mine. We skillfully dodged the guardians outside the Moroi dorms using my ninja skills, and we soon made it to her room. I opened the door and ran straight to her flat screen TV and turned on the Wii, putting in the Just Dance 2 disc.

We played for about 2 hours until we were both sweating balls. I, of course, kicked her ass at almost every single song, beating almost every high score on the system.

"Yeah! Take that bitch!" I yelled happily as Lissa pouted.

There was a knock on the door, and I motioned for Lissa to hide in the bathroom. Technically, she should either be in class or with Dimitri.

I walked over to the door and opened it, relieved to see the little bastard himself.

"Hey, Comrade!"

"Hello, Roza. May I ask what you're doing?"

"Playing Just Dance. Why?"

"Well, I can hear you yelling profanities from all the way across the building."

I snorted and shrugged at him before walking back into Lissa's room and sitting on the couch. Dimitri just stood outside and I motioned for him to come in. He looked around to make sure that nobody was watching and he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"When I gave you this time off, I expected it to be used productively Roza," He said, amusement in his eyes.

"Hey! This is productive! Look at how many high scores I got!" I yelled, scrolling though the songs to let him see my name in the high score spots.

He rolled his eyes and grinned at me, crossing the room and sitting beside me on the couch.

"Where is Lissa, anyways?" He asked.

"Oh! Hey Liss!" I shouted. "You can come out now! It's just Dimitri!"

The bathroom door opened and she stepped out, breathing a sigh of relief.

Dimitri looked at me suspiciously. "Why is Lissa out of class?"

I giggled and looked at Lissa before saying, "You needed to see her, Comrade!"

He rolled his eyes at me and rubbed his temples. "Is this why Mrs. Hughes came up to me asking where Vasilisa was?" He asked.

"Most likely," I replied. "Wait! Did you blow our cover?"

"No. I said that I sent her to the infirmary because she wasn't feeling well because I figured this was one of your shenanigans, Rose."

I laughed and punched him in the arm. "Thanks! You know me too well, Comrade."

He sighed and stood up, motioning for me to follow him.

"It you don't mind, Princess, I need to speak to Rose outside for a minute."

Her eyes widened and I felt fear for me flash through the bond. Ha. She thought he was going to flip out on me! "Um… Sure? And please, call me Lissa."

"Lissa." He corrected himself.

I stood up and followed him out the door, feeling Lissa's eyes boring into my back.

_I hope you don't get yelled at! _She called through the bond.

I looked back at her and shrugged, acting like I had no idea if he was going to kick my ass or not. I shut the door as we walked into the hallway.

"Let's take a walk," He said.

I looked at him strangely, but nodded anyways and pulled out my phone.

**To: Liss**

**Hey. Dimitri is taking me on a 'walk' (probably to yell at me) so don't wait up…**

I got her reply almost instantly.

**From: Liss**

**Okay. Holy crap you're gonna get bitched at! Good luck! Use the power of seduction ;)**

My eyes widened and I stopped dead in my tracks. What. The. Fuck! Did she know about our relationship?

"Roza?" Dimitri questioned me, grabbing my shoulders and trying to see what's wrong.

My phone vibrated again and I looked down.

**From: Liss**

**Awkwarrddddd! He's your teacher so never mind XD hahahaha!**

I breathed in a sigh of relief and shoved my phone back in my jeans pocket.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine Comrade. Just had an 'oh shit' moment…"

He gave me a look but didn't press it. We walked side by side in the bitter Montana air towards the woods until I heard Dimitri's name being shouted.

"Belikov! Belikov!" Mikhail yelled, running towards us. "Can you come with me for a second? Sarcozy is getting the shit beat out of him and I can't get Long off of him!"

Dimitri nodded and looked at me sternly. "Stay here. We're not finished here yet."

I snorted as him and Mikhail sprinted away. I love it when he tries to act all stern-mentor-like. It's sexy.

"Hey Hathaway!" I heard my name and turned to see Jesse Zelkos sauntering towards me.

I mentally sighed. "What do you want, Jesse?"

"Same thing I've always wanted. A piece of your ass," He said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Fuck you," I growled.

"When, where, and how hard?" He smirked.

"Tonight. Your room. With Ralph. Really hard," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you like it freaky huh?" He asked.

"No, I meant the two of you," I replied, and started walking the way Dimitri had left.

"I know deep down you want me Hathaway! Don't try and deny it!" He yelled after me.

I put both hands behind my back and flipped him off, never turning around. I walked aimlessly for awhile, not paying attention to my surroundings, and ended up at the gardens inside the hedge maze. I sighed in defeat and pulled out my phone. I could've found Dimitri if I'd wanted to, but he is probably back where he told me to wait for him.

**To: Dimitri 3**

**I'm at the gardens in the east side. Long story. Sorry.**

I sent the message and shut my phone, hoping that he wasn't too mad at me. His reply came a couple of minutes later.

**From: Dimitri 3**

**Ok. Zelkos looked pretty pissed. I'm assuming it had something to do with you, Roza.**

I grinned and replied.

**To: Dimitri 3**

**You assume correctly ;)**

I didn't wait for his reply and stuck my phone in my pocket. I wandered around the hedge maze for a while, until I made my way to the middle. There was a big fountain with our school's symbol made out of marble and some benches scattered around it. I plopped down on the smooth stone edge of the fountain, taking out my phone and playing Pac Man. I played for about 5 minutes, then went through my pictures, making my new wallpaper a picture of me and Lissa pretending to kiss the statue of St. Vladimir in the lobby at the Moroi dorms.

Before I realized what was happening, I felt someone rip my phone out of my hand and toss it on the grass; and before I could react, a heavy force pummeled into me and I was thrown backwards into the freezing water of the fountain. I sat up, pushing wet hair out of my face, ready to kick the shit out of someone, until I saw Dimitri laughing hysterically. My anger instantly turned into amusement and I grinned evilly at him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now Comrade!" I yelled and jumped out the fountain, landing on top of him. We both hit the ground with a thud and I grabbed his arms and pinned him, making sure to rub my wet clothes on him.

We grappled for a bit before he released himself from my hold and leapt to his feet. I jumped up just as quickly as he did and rammed into him, pushing him back until his feet hid the edge of the fountain. I pushed him hard, and he went flying backwards, straight for the water. With speed like a cobra, he stuck his arm out and grabbed my wrist, taking me down with him.

We landed in the water with a giant splash, and both came up for air, laughing.

"I still win," He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, and then spit the mouthful of water I got when we fell in at him. He wiped his face dramatically, and splashed me, soaking the little bit of my clothes that managed to stay dry.

I flipped him off, smiling at him anyways. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I closed the space between us and kissed him. His wet hands tangled themselves in my hair and I pressed myself closer to him. As we were kissing, I faintly realized that we were in a public place and somebody could walk in on us at any moment, but as of then I didn't really care. I bit his lip, causing him to moan and pull me closer.

I'm not sure how long we made out until I heard a loud gasp from the entrance of the rose garden. Dimitri and I sprang apart guiltily like children caught doing something they weren't allowed to do.

"Rose? Dimitri? What… Why… What the _hell _is going on?" She screeched, looking at me with big, bewildered, deer-in-headlight eyes.

"Lissa! I can explain!" I said, standing up and stepping out of the fountain.

"Well you better be ready to, Rose! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I had felt nothing but pure shock through the bond, but now deep hurt flooded into me.

"It's a long story. Can we go to my room and I promise I'll explain?" I pleaded.

She huffed but nodded, and started walking towards my dorm. I turned and motioned for a still shocked Dimitri to follow us. We walked all the way to my dorm in silence, earning a few strange looks as bystanders looked at Dimitri and I's soaked appearances. We finally made it to my dorm and Lissa practically threw the door open and we trudged in behind her.

"Spill. Now." Lissa commanded, sitting on my couch.

"Where should I start?" I asked, plopping down beside her and Dimitri beside me.

"From the beginning." She said, preparing herself for a long story.

And it was a long story. I explained everything to her from the first signs of attraction to the lust charm to now, and Dimitri added comments when necessary. Lissa gasped and smiled and clapped and I could feel her happiness for me growing and overthrowing her upset-ness at me.

"I still don't get it. Why couldn't you have told me? Don't you trust me?" She asked after I was done with my love life story.

"We couldn't, Liss. Dimitri and I realized that we couldn't be together without a bunch of problems and since we're both going to be guarding you, it's not okay. If a Strigoi attack were to happen, he would throw himself in front of me instead of you, and sometimes I'm not sure who I would save." I explained. "We're trying to work something out, but as of right now this relationship is prohibidato. It's so prohibited that I have to say it in Spanish," I said, winking at her.

She cracked a smile at the Fired Up!, one of our favorite movies, quote. Her happiness faded a bit and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Liss, why are you crying?" I asked, leaning over and brushing a stray tear away from her face.

"It's all my fault!" She wailed, throwing her arms around me. "If it weren't for me you two could be together! Why do I always ruin everything for you?" She sobbed.

"Shh, Liss. You never ruin anything for me. This is Dimitri and I's choice, and our choice only, and it's okay that we can't have and open relationship right now. Guarding you is what I was made for, Liss. You know that," I soothed her.

"I know. I just wish that there was something I could do…"

"The thing you can do is keep it a secret, and keep on being who you are, Liss. I love you and I don't want you to feel guilty because there's nothing for you to be guilty about." I said.

"Okay," She said, and wiped excess tears out of her eyes. "If you don't mind Dimitri, I need to ask Rose a couple of questions in private."

He looked surprised but nodded. "Okay. Bye Roza."

"See ya, Comrade," I said, and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, and I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

As soon as Dimitri left Lissa pounced on me, sending me flying to the floor with her on top of me.

"Omigod Rose I'm soooooo happy for you!" She cried, grabbing my arms and flinging them around.

I laughed and pushed her off. "Thanks, Liss."

She sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit beside her. "So… Have you guys had sex yet?"

"Lissa!" I said, shocked. Usually Lissa wouldn't just come out and say it.

"What? I told you when Aaron and I did it!" She said.

She had a point. "Yes Liss. Dimitri and I have had sex."

She gasped and a big grin spread across her face. "Finally!" She squealed.

"Actually, the first time we had sex was the night that I saved you from Jesse and his Mana group freaks," I said.

"So that's why you guys were gone for so long. Oh my god, Rose! I totally saved your ass without knowing it! Alberta was going to come and check on you guys to see if Dimitri was handling you ok, and I was like no just leave them just give Rose some time and she was like okay, you know Rose better than I do!" She giggled.

"Well, thanks Liss! That would have been awkward." We both sat in silence, picturing it for a few seconds, and then busted out laughing.

"Can you imagine the look on her face when she saw her colleague doing it with one of her students?" Lissa asked.

"She'd probably be like… BELIKOV! EXPLINATION NOW! AND PUT ON SOME PANTS!" I screeched in my most teacher-like voice.

We were both in hysterics again and when Lissa managed to catch her breath she asked, "Is that the only time?"

"Geez, Liss! You're like a nosey mom who found out her daughter isn't a virgin!" I joked. "But anyways, yeah. We've had sex more than then."

She squealed and tackled me again. "Rose, you dog you! I can't believe you are with Dimitri! It's all making sense now, why you're always with him, why you decline Adrian's offers, why you seem so happy after practice," She stopped dead in her tracks. "Rose… YOU AND DIMITRI JUST SAY YOU HAVE PRACTICE BUT REALLY JUST HAVE SEX WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING!" She yelled.

"Lissa! Lissa! Shut up!" I screeched, shoving my hand over her mouth. "If someone heard you I swear to god… Number one, that's not true. Practices are strictly professional. Well, most of the time if you count a couple kisses. Number two, that is definitely not the only reason that I don't date Aids."

She pondered it for a minute before giggling and agreeing with me. "I see your point. Welp… I better get back to class," Lissa said, winking at me. "There's only so many more excuses Guardian Beli- Dimitri can make up before someone catches on to us!"

I laughed and said goodbye to her as she headed out the door. I sighed and thought to myself, well I guess I better pack. I shuffled over to my closet and pulled out my giraffe print suitcases and tossed them on my bed. I haphazardly started pulling out workout clothes and tossed them in. Next, I grabbed pajamas along with bras and underwear, then the rest of the clothes I needed.

An hour later, I was all packed. I checked over the list of clothes we'd need one last time. Satisfied, I ran at my bed and belly flopped on my suitcase, attempting to flatten it. I heard the air whoosh out of it, and I quickly grabbed the zipper, pulling with all my might. I was surprised the zipper didn't snap straight off, but I managed to get it closed.

"That's enough work for one day," I mumbled under my breath.

I decided that it would be a good idea to go to the gym and practice. As I walked, I thought about the Games. What the hell should I practice? Although I've heard of the games, I've never watched them because the academy didn't get the channel that they played it on. Should I run laps? Should I punch things? Should I swim? Damn this is hard! Even if I did watch the Games, it wouldn't be much of a help because they change every year. I sighed and decided to run laps.

I went out the gym's back doors and stepped onto the track. I took in a deep breath, loving the way that the cool Montana air whooshed down my lungs. I grabbed my iPod touch and turned it on, putting it on shuffle, and began to run.

The song that my iPod went to was something I had never heard before.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, stopping and taking it out of my pocket.

The song was called Bacco Perbaco and it was by some guy names Zucchero. I stared at it, puzzled, then shrugged. I must've put this on here by accident, even though I have no idea where it came from. I flipped to the next song on my iPod and was pissed to see that it was Manifesto futurista della nuova umanitá by Vasco Rossi, another weird elevator music Mexican song. **(A.N. If anyone actually listens to this I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you XD)**

"What the fuck?" I said, scrolling through my list of songs and seeing that they were all replaced with this Mexican stuff.

I sighed in frustration and pressed the middle button to go to the home screen. Once it got there, I saw that I had a note. I opened it curiously and read it.

_Dear Rosie Posie,_

_I hope that you like the songs that I took the liberty to put on your iPod! I thought you'd want a few new tunes for your trip ;)_

_Love,_

_Christian_

"Damn that boy." I said to myself. It's a good thing I noticed this before we left, because I would've been pissed if all I had to listen to was this Latin crap!

I jumped into Lissa's head and saw to my joy that Fire Crotch was snuggled next to her, watching a movie.

I popped back into my own head and took off running towards their room. As soon as I got there I threw open the door and it hit the wall with a bang, causing Lissa to jump out of Christian's arms and shriek.

"Come here, Pyro," I said calmly.

He visibly gulped and shook his head tentatively. I shook my head and tsked at him. Wrong answer. I leaped across the room and tackled him to the ground, straddling him.

"I see you saw my kind gesture, Posie," He said with a smirk.

"Indeed," I said, reaching up to the coffee table and grabbing the mayo and mayonnaise. "Open wide, Balls of Fire!" I said.

He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head furiously. I punched him above the knee and gave him a dead leg, and he howled with pain. I took the opportunity to squirt as much mustard in his mouth as I could. He swallowed it and gagged.

"I _hate _mustard!" He whined.

I laughed and he spit at me. I grabbed a hot dog and shoved it in his mouth, then spread mayo all over his face and the wiener. I quickly grabbed my iPod out of my pocket and took a picture. It was priceless. I rolled off of him, in hysterics. Lissa ran over to help him up and tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

Pyro sat up and wiped the mayo off his face and spit the hot dog on the ground.

"I'll get you for this Rose," He called, and I could hear the smirk in his voice as I walked away.

"Don't count on it, Sparky!" I replied, shutting the door and heading back to my dorm begin part two of my revenge against Christian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllloooo :D here is chapter 3 of the Guardian games! I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it (: thank you to the people who have reviewed! You're what keeps me writing :) Please, please, pleeeaaasseee keep the reviews coming, and for those of you who read this and don't review it, please do :) it would make meh happy :) thxx!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idearr (; Richelle Mead does! BUT! I do own a starfish with six legs that I found in Delaware :D**

I woke up in the morning practically bubbling with excitement. I checked the clock and was shocked to see that I wasn't running late. It was only 8 p.m. and I was supposed to meet Dimitri in the lobby at 9:30 so we could drive to the airport.

I hopped out of bed and opened the door of my walk-in closet that I got installed in my room last year. Insisted meaning slight compulsion on Lissa's part. I pulled my American Eagle skinny jeans off the rack and grabbed my white and blue Hollister shirt off its hanger. I stripped off my pajamas and threw them in my hamper and got dressed.

I pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had put it in last night and ran a brush through it. I straightened out the bumps from the ponytail and then threw the straightener in my open suitcase. I had packed my clothes last night but not any make up or hair products. I opened my cabinet and took out my Aussie Sprunch spray and my 3 hairbrushes, tossing them in my bag. I applied mascara and gave myself a smoky eye before scooping up all my makeup and dumping it in along with my curling iron and hairspray.

I checked the time again and sighed. It was 8:50; I still had 40 minutes. I went through my suitcase, checking to make sure I had everything I needed. I plopped down on the couch and turned on my TV, turning on MTV. Jersey Shore was on and I smiled slightly. I love this show.

Snooki and Angelina were having a pathetic cat fight when there was a knock on my door.

"It's unlocked!" I yelled. I heard the door open and close and looked over to see Lissa and Christian walk in. Lissa had tears streaming down her face and Christian had an arm around her comfortingly.

"What happened?" I asked, jumping off the couch. She broke out of Christian's grip and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me in a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so bad, Rose!" She sobbed. I hugged her back tightly and smoothed down her hair until she settled down.

"I'm gonna miss you too Liss. Promise me you'll text me every day?" I asked.

"Promise. We can Skype too," She said, sniffling slightly.

I nodded and she let go of me reluctantly.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose. My best friend get's invited to compete in the freakin' Olympics and I'm not even allowed to go." Lissa said sadly.

The academy had denied my friends' requests to go with Dimitri and I. Lissa was majorly ticked but she decided not to compulse her to let them come along.

"Have fun with Dimitri!" Lissa said, wagging her eyebrows. "And just so you know, I'm not done with my questions." I groaned and rolled my eyes, but nodded and smiled anyways. Lissa smiled, satisfied, and sat on my couch and pulling Christian down with her.

"Hey! We got Kirova to buy the channel that'll play the Games for the giant TV in the commons and everybody's gonna watch you guys! I know you're going to kick ass, Rose!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great. More people to watch me if I happen to suck." I said jokingly. "Shit! Can you help me carry my stuff down to the lobby?" I asked them, looking at the clock for the first time since Lissa showed up. It was 9:34.

They both agreed and I ran out the door, grabbing my dark blue Hollister hoodie off my chair. Dimitri was waiting and he rolled his eyes, amused, as Liss, Christian and I ran down the last flight of stairs with them huffing and puffing and me barely fazed.

"How did I know you were going to be late?" He asked, grabbing my bags from Lissa and Christian.

"You just know me too well, Comrade." I teased and we walked outside into the chilly Montana autumn air. There was a black Hummer parked beside the main gates, and there was a little farewell party waiting for us.

"Bye Rose!" Eddie said, hugging me. "Kick some ass. And remember… I'll be watching," He said, pointing at his eyes then back at me repeatedly as he backed away, and then disappeared behind the car.

I laughed and waved goodbye to him, then turned to Adrian.

"See ya, Aids."

"Bye, Little Dhampir. Don't worry, you'll be seeing me in your dreams… Literally!" He said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"I'm looking forward to it." I replied sarcastically.

"Bye Rose!" Mia said, sniffling a little bit. She hugged me and then pulled back.

"Bye Mia. Promise me you'll keep Lissa sane?" I asked.

She laughed and nodded.

"I'll try my hardest."

"I'll text ya, sis," I said, hugging her again and turning to the next person in line.

I must've said goodbye to at least 40 people before Dimitri and I finally pushed our way through the crowd and got into the black Hummer that all of our stuff was packed in. I stood up and waved out the sunroof as we pulled out of the academy's wrought iron gates and onto the path that leads to the main highway.

"Well Comrade, here we go!" I said, grinning excitedly at him.

"Here we go," He agreed reaching across the seat and grabbing my hand.

I grinned and brought his hand to my lips, kissing it softly.

"Guess what?" I sang, grinning.

"What…" He asked suspiciously, doing that cool one-eyebrow thing.

"I remembered the last time we drove together… And the lame ass music you played… So I took the liberty of making a CD for us!" I said excitedly, clapping my hands together and reaching for my purse.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled at me anyways. I dug through my purse until I found the CD and popped it in the player.

"Hmm… I wonder what this button does…" I pondered, pushing the first button on the 'BASS' section of the Hummer. The first song on the CD was 'Like a G6' and the bass completely went away. "Gay!" I yelled, and pushed the last button on the 'BASS' section. The car practically bounced as it pulsed with the bass of the song.

"This is more like it," I told Dimitri.

He covered his ears dramatically and then laughed. We pulled into a stop light and got the red. I huffed and looked over at a scowling police officer who was sitting in his car beside me. He motioned for me to roll down the window and I did.

"Hey kids! Turn that down! You are disturbing the other drivers." He yelled over our blaring bass.

I faintly heard Dimitri whisper, "Don't do it Rose, don't do it," repeatedly… But I was Rose Hathaway. Damn right I was gonna do it.

I cranked the volume up as high as it would go and our whole car shook like an earthquake was rolling in. The police officer was about to get out and flip out on me, when the light turned green. Dimitri slammed on the gas and I hung out the open window, sticking both my middle fingers in the air, double flipping him off, and moving them up and down. (**A.N. Think of Homer in the Simpson's Movie when he's going down the sinkhole away from the angry mob. That's what inspired me :) …)**

Dimitri didn't slow down so the cop couldn't catch up to us, and I turned the music back down to a reasonable level. I looked over at Dimitri for the first time since the fiasco and busted out laughing. The look on his face was priceless! He looked like he wanted to strangle me and jump me at the same time.

"You like when I disobey the law Comrade?" I purred, trailing my fingers up his arms and neck to caress his face.

He chuckled but shook his head at me.

"I swear, Roza. If we miss the plane because you get us arrested…"

"What? What will you do?" I asked smirking.

"Hmm… Then no sex for a whole month."

The smirk wiped off my face and I looked at him in disbelief.

"No way, Comrade! Besides, you couldn't last that long."

"You want to bet?" He asked.

"Yeah I want to bet!" I replied.

"Okay. Whoever gives in to sex first loses."

"If you lose… You take me on a shopping spree and be my slave for a day."

"And vice versa. Minus the shopping spree of course." He replied, smiling slightly.

"Mmm I _love _slave bets," I said, grinning devilishly at him.

"Maybe I want to lose this bet. Being your slave all day sounds very promising, Roza." He said huskily.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked, winking at him.

"Yes, but not while I'm driving. And not while we're doing our bet!"

I pouted. "I'm having second thoughts about this, Comrade. No sex? No fun!" I cried.

"You're the one who made it, Roza," He said, amused.

"Then I'll just have to make you crack. Don't doubt me Dimitri." I said seductively.

He gulped, and I grinned. This was going to be easy. I've broken Dimitri's self control many times before; and I can do it again. I removed my hand from his, and slowly walked my fingers across his lap and came to a stop on his crotch.

"Roza…" He mumbled, squirming under my touch.

I slipped my hand under the waistband of his jeans and brushed my fingers along his manhood. He moaned and gripped the steering wheel harder. I let my hand linger there before brushing my hand up and down his pants.

"Rose… Stop… I'm not going to lose…" He panted.

"You know I'm gonna win, Dimitri," I mumbled.

With a look of anguish, he grabbed my wrist and yanked my hand out of his pants and threw it back on my lap with a sigh of relief but also desire.

"No, Roza," He said sternly, regaining his self restraint slowly.

I pouted again and shrugged.

"Don't worry. There will be more chances for me to kick your ass at this bet!" I yelled happily.

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch."

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh. I thought we were talking about chicken sayings." I replied.

He busted out laughing and after a bit of scowling at him, I joined his laughter. The next song on the CD was Party like a Millionaire by the Millionaires. Oh, Dimitri is gonna love this one. It has some pretty nasty lyrics.

"Millionaires, bitches," I said in time with the girl as the music started.

Dimitri looked at me and then rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of lyrics these days. I didn't sing until the chorus, mostly because I forgot that part.

"I do what I want, middle finger in the air, gonna party party party like a millionaire!" I sang.

Dimitri busted out laughing and I frowned at him.

"I didn't think I was _that_ bad of a singer!" I said.

"No no, Roza. You're a really good singer, actually. That part of the song just reminded me of the little incident we had back there."

I laughed along with him and then joined back in the second verse. "Getting' drunk as fuck, my lips are sipping potion, you can kiss my ass, yeah in slow motion! We ain't even near done time to have some real fun, need a fix big and thick. Holla! If you have one! Pull it pull it up and pull it out, flashing flashing cameras all around, come smack this bomb ass booty!" I sang, grinning cheekily at him.

He rolled his eyes once again but grinned back at me. I reached out and changed the song, and it went to Judas by Lady GaGa. Dimitri seemed more at ease with this song; probably because it didn't have a bad word in every sentence. For the rest of the trip, we just talked about… Well, everything. We went the whole way through the CD before we finally reached the Missoula International Airport.

"Thank the lord!" I screamed, leaping out of the car the second Dimitri had put it in park.

Dimitri chuckled and stepped out of the car, stretching his muscular body. We both walked around the car and he popped the trunk. We both pulled our luggage out and hauled it to the door when a bustling man almost plowed us over.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." He said, looking up. "Thank goodness! Rosemarie and Dimitri! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He huffed. "Hi, my name is Jack, and I work for the Guardian Games. I will take care of all your luggage and ensure that all your belongings safely board the first class area of the plane."

"Oh, um, thanks!" I said as he scooped up our luggage and placed it on a luggage rack.

"My pleasure, Miss Hathaway. It was wonderful meeting you two! I'm rooting for you in the games!"

"Thank you!" Dimitri and I both called at the same time.

"Well, what now?" I asked him.

"Well, it looks like we have about forty five minutes before the plane boards, and since our luggage is taken care of…"

"We could go shopping!" I yelled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the entrance.

Dimitri groaned, but didn't protest otherwise. Inside the Missoula International Airport is a mall, along with a food court and other things. **(A.N. I know, I know, Missoula is a pretty tiny airport, but let's just pretend it's as big as Orlando's :) …) **I was glad that I didn't let Hank take my purse, because I wouldn't have had any money. Before we started shopping, we stopped at Au Bon Pain and grabbed a bite to eat.

"We have a half-hour left, Roza," He said, checking his watch.

"That's okay. I only want to go into one store," I replied.

"Which is…"

"A secret," I said with a grin.

We were walking hand in hand down through the mall. It was nice to get away from the academy, where we had to hide our relationship. He detached his hand from mine and wound it around my waist and I leaned into his shoulder. Just then, I saw the store that I was waiting for. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and towed him towards Victoria's Secret.

"Rose…" He groaned.

"Stop being such a guy. One lingerie store won't kill you," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He sighed, but stopped resisting and walked with me. We walked into the store and I was hit with the familiar scent of Pink perfume. Speaking of… I'm almost out, and I forgot to pack perfume. I grabbed a neon pink shopping bag off of the rack and handed it to Dimitri. He looked at me incredulously, but took it with a sigh. I headed to the perfume section and grabbed Cupquake off the shelf. I sprayed a bit on myself, and the held it up to Dimitri.

"You like?" I asked. He sniffed it and nodded.

I put it back and picked up Pink Warm and Cozy and sprayed it on the other arm.

"Which one?" I asked him.

He smelled them both again and said, "The second one."

"Kay," I said happily, tossing it in the shopping bag. I shopped for a while, asking for Dimitri's input when needed, and then we checked out.

After I officially had 3 bags full of stuff, we left Victoria's Secret and headed for our boarding station. Dimitri, being the amazing boyfriend that he was, carried all three of them. Once we arrived at A 11, we saw Randy waiting for us.

"Hello again! Here are your tickets for the plane, first class of course, and all of your luggage has been boarded," He said, handing us two tickets.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Your nonstop flight from Missoula to Pittsburgh will begin boarding immediately. All persons with first class tickets please come forward to begin boarding the aircraft." The man beside the loading dock said into the loudspeaker.

"Well, it looks like this is goodbye! Best of luck to you, and I'll be seeing you in the games Guardian Belikov and Miss Hathaway," Randy said, before shaking both our hands and scurrying off.

"Holy shit, that guy is like a rabbit on crack!" I said, as Dimitri and I watched him almost plow over a couple pushing a luggage cart.

Dimitri laughed, and we walked up to the ticket counter hand in hand. The guy scanned our tickets, then directed us to the loading dock. We found our seats, which were huge and cushy thanks to the first class tickets we were given, and sat down, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. It looks like it's going to be a smooth ride to Pittsburgh today. We will experience little to no turbulence. It's a pretty sunny day at our destination, about 80 degrees, which is surprising so consider yourselves lucky for this incredible day," The pilot chuckled as his voice boomed through the planes PDA system. "The flight attendants will now demonstrate the basic safety procedures."

I zoned out as the girls in ugly blue uniforms showed us where the air thingies, emergency exits, and all the other stuff that I didn't care about was.

"You really should've paid attention, Roza," Dimitri said with an amused smirk on his face after the flight attendants retreated to their cabins to prepare for liftoff. "What if the plane was to crash and you wouldn't know where the life vests were?"

"You'd save me, Comrade. Besides, there's no way this baby will crash."

"It's always possible," He said with a shrug.

**(A.N. I was going to make the plane crash… But I thought that would be too mean :) …)**

I pushed the arm rest between out in between us and snuggled up against his chest as the plane took off into the air.

"Fuck!" I mumbled, grabbing my head as we broke above the clouds.

"What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked, grabbing my shoulders and turning it to him.

"I forgot about the ghosts and goddamn flying headaches I get when we leave the wards," I said as a black shadow flitted across my vision.

He rubbed my shoulders soothingly as the shadows began to multiply and take on human forms. I clutched my head as my brain pulsed with pain. The ghosts were fully formed now, their dark, haunting faces leering at me while their mouths moved but formed no words. I saw Andre and Lissa's parents, but not Mason. Dozens of other ghosts that I didn't recognize swarmed around me, touching my skin and making it ice cold. They seemed to almost push Dimitri away as they continued to chill my skin.

A high pitched noise began to sound in my ears and I groaned; it made my headache even worse.

"Roza?" I faintly heard Dimitri ask in a panicked voice.

Andre locked eyes with me, and a gaping black hole opened up behind him. Fire and more spirits flowed out of it. I tried as hard as I could to keep my eyes open through the haze that was threatening to swallow me. He pointed at the hole and then to me and made a croaking groaning noise. I tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Dimitri!" I whispered hoarsely as loud as I could. "My bag! Ring!"

I barely heard his jump and grab my bag, rifling though it trying to find what I asked for. I felt myself start to shake and blackness started to creep across my eyelids. Just as I was about to pass out, I felt Dimitri grab my hand and shove the ring on my finger.

The blackness in my vision went away and the ghosts disappeared almost immediately. My eyes were able to focus again, and I looked over at Dimitri who was looking at me with concern and fear.

"Roza! Are you ok?" He asked, wiping a couple of beads of sweat off of my face.

"Yeah," I said shakily. "Thanks."

I took a few deep breaths, and shook my head. My headache was fading away and my vision went completely back to normal.

"My bad. I forgot that I'd need my spirit charm for the plane ride." I said, playing with my ring.

"You scared me, Roza," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"What can I get you all to drink?" A flight attendant lady asked, staring at Dimitri and flashing a 100-watt smile.

"Just water, please," He said politely.

"Are you sure? We have this great wine that I'm sure you'd-" She began.

"No, no. Water's fine," He said cutting her off.

She turned to her cart and bent over, going out of her way to put her butt in Dimitri's face as she stood back up.

"Here you are hun," She said, handing him an almost overflowing cup of water. "And you?" She asked me bitchily, looking me up and down.

"Mountain Dew," I said shortly, looking her up and down right back with a frown.

She got it and tossed me a half full cup of Mountain Dew. I scowled at her and she just turned away from me. She saw Dimitri struggling with his tray that came out of the seat in front of him and she smiled at him.

"Here, let me help you," She said, bending over so that her boobs were all but hanging out on his lap, and she fiddled with the tray, pretending that she couldn't get it loose.

I grabbed my drink and threw it on her hair, and watched with satisfaction as she shrieked and jumped up as sticky soda dripped onto her forehead.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry! Turbulence is terrible today!" I said, sneering at her.

"It's perfectly fine," She said through gritted teeth. "Would you like another drink?" She asked, about to do the same thing to me that I just did to her.

"Oh, no thanks. I still have enough here," I replied.

"Oh. Okay." She huffed, and turned back to Dimitri, quickly raking a hand through her hair attempting to fix it. "If you need anything else, just give me a holler."

She continued down the aisle and Dimitri gave me an exasperated, but amused look.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It was an accident, Comrade," I said in the same fake, sarcastic voice I used with her.

We both busted out laughing and I snuggled into his chest, getting ready for the rest of the plane ride until we landed in Pennsylvania.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like writing a short A.N. ... Yo. Read. Review. Peace. Bye. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy :( BUT I do own too much nail polish.**

"Welcome to the Guardian Games Headquarters, can I see some identification please?" A security guard at the front gates asked.

"Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway," Dimitri said, pulling his driver's license out of his wallet and handing it to the guy. "Contestants in the games."

The guard looked at Dimitri and at the license and then handed it back to Dimitri.

"Welcome, Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway. You can park your vehicle in the garage around the corner and to the left," He said, pointing at a building in the distance.

"Thank you," Dimitri called as we drove away.

"Holy shit! We finally made it!" I yelled, pressing my face to the window excitedly.

I gasped as we came over a hill that concealed the buildings from the view of the main road. One huge building was surrounded by a dozen or so smaller ones, which were still big. The roadway was beautiful golden brick, and it led all around the buildings. The biggest building, which I was guessing was the main office, was all glass and had the Guardian Games logo on the front. It covered almost half of the front side. The smaller buildings were all made of beautiful brown, tan, and white stone and I could only imagine what the insides looked like.

"It's beautiful," I whispered and Dimitri nodded in agreement.

We pulled into the garage, which was as big as a mall parking garage.

"Hi there! There's some open spaces on the third floor," A man in uniform like the security guard said, pointing at the ramp that led upstairs.

"Okay. Thank you," Dimitri said, and pulled away.

We parked the car amongst all the other vehicles of workers and contestants and stepped out. I groaned and cracked my back, stretching all of my tense muscles.

Dimitri leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Remember Roza, don't do anything that insinuates our relationship. They probably have cameras all over the place."

"You're probably right," I mumbled as we walked side by side to the main office.

I wanted to reach out and hold his hand so badly that my fingers were aching. Snap out of it Rose, I told myself. One slip up here and I'm sure it'd be all over the news. We entered the main office through a set of those rotating doors, and I had the sudden urge to run around in them like 5 times, but I restrained myself. Looking like a retard won't earn me a good reputation on my first day.

When I walked in, I swear that my jaw practically hit the floor. The floors were shining white marble and all the countertops and desks were granite. There was a ginormus spiral staircase in the middle of the room that circled around a large fountain that had a magnificent golden Guardian Games logo shooting water out of it. This place just screamed money. It surprised me that this much cash and time was spent on a dhampir affair; usually we don't get much.

Dimitri cleared his throat as we approached the counter and a woman in a blue suit with the Guardian Games logo on its chest looked up and smiled at us.

"Ah, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov! What a pleasure to meet you! Mr. Barker is waiting for you upstairs. Take the elevator to the 13th floor, and his office is the fourth door on the left," she said cheerfully, pointing at the elevator.

"Thank you," Dimitri and I both said in unison as we headed for the elevator.

I hit the 13 button and the doors shut with a ping. I checked all over the room but saw no cameras.

"Comrade," I sang, grabbing the collar of his duster and pulling his chest to mine. "Did you know this is also called the kissing room?"

His eyes darted around the elevator and apparently he also saw no cameras. He put his hands on my hips and I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him with as much passion I could put into the last couple of seconds we had. The elevator pinged again and we sprang apart, fixing our hair and straightening our clothes. We grinned at each other as we stepped out of the elevator and headed for Mr. Barker's office.

Dimitri knocked on the door and we heard him yell, "Come in!"

I turned the doorknob and stepped in, and Dimitri followed suit.

"Ah, Dimitri and Rose, I've been expecting you!" He said, jumping out of his chair and shaking our hands vigorously. "It's so nice to meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you too," Dimitri said and I nodded in agreement.

"Come, come! We have so much to do in so little time! Good, I see you've brought your luggage…"

"We didn't bring our-" I began confusedly, until I was interrupted by a voice.

"I got your luggage, Ms. Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. It took me about 39 tries but I figured out the lock code on your door and I took the liberty of getting your things. No thanks are necessary," Randy, the same annoying guy who helped us at the airport, said, towing a luggage cart full of our shit on it.

Dimitri and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um… Thank you?" Dimitri said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Let's go to your room eh?" Mr. Barker said. "You are dismissed Mr. Randy. Thank you."

Randy left and Dimitri grabbed our luggage cart.

"Freak…" I mumbled under my breath.

Dimitri gave me one of his stern mentor looks, and Mr. Barker laughed.

"He is a strange one, isn't he? I like your attitude Ms. Hathaway. You have a spark to you. Definitely a good asset to have for the games."

"Thanks!" I said, giving Dimitri a smug grin. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "See Comrade? I knew my attitude would come in handy some day."

He just rolled his eyes amusedly and we continued to follow a chattering Mr. Barker.

We walked outside and he stopped. "The one story building to the left is the gym. It's always open and you're always welcome to use it. The building beside that is the pool; same as before, use it whenever you want. That tall building beside the pool is contestant housing. That's where you will be staying. I'll show you to your room later. The cafeteria is the one story building beside contestant housing. Breakfast is served from 6 to 8," He continued.

I groaned loudly and Dimitri and Mr. Barker chuckled.

"I see we don't have an early riser here, eh?" He asked.

"Absolutely not. It's like pulling teeth to get her to come to training in the morning," Dimitri said, punching my shoulder lightly.

I rolled my eyes at him as they both laughed together.

"Anyways… Lunch is from 11:45 to 1:30, and dinner is from 5:30 to 7. Now these are general times. We sometimes have meetings during meals, and we will tell you a specific time to meet. Getting all this?" He paused to ask.

I shrugged and looked at Dimitri expectantly. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Swell! The large building beside the cafeteria is the employee housing, where all the people who are associated with the games stay. I will be residing there when I'm not in my office. If you need anything at any hour, please do not hesitate to call me."

"Will do. Thank you," Dimitri said.

"Not a problem sir. Now to your room, I'm sure you're tired of towing that luggage cart," He said, pointing at the cart that was filled with 80% my luggage.

"I can take a turn pulling Comrade," I said, reaching for the cart.

"It's fine Roza, I got it," He replied, pulling it along as we walked towards the contestant housing.

"Hmm… Such unusual nicknames!" Mr. Barker commented.

"I call him Comrade cause I know it annoys him and I like to think of us as equals. I've called him that ever since the first day we met."

"Which was?" He asked.

"The day that he found Lissa and I and brought us back to the academy," I said sheepishly.

"Ah yes, your bond mate! I often forget that you are shadow kissed. I'm curious about your bond. May we converse about it sometime?"

"Um… Sure," I replied.

"And Roza?" He asked Dimitri.

"It's her name in Russian. My homeland is Russia so it's kind of a habit."

"Ah, I see! Did you know that there is another mentor and student team in the Guardian Games this year?"

"What?" I asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, there is a pair from Russia, a young boy and his woman mentor."

"Interesting, we'd love to meet them," Dimitri said.

"Well, they're going down. Dimitri and I are the most badass pair," I said, snarkily.

Mr. Barker threw his head back and howled with laughter. "You sure have a can do attitude, Ms. Hathaway! Ah, here we are. I hope you don't mind that you'll be sharing a room."

Dimitri and I both shrugged, not caring. We had traveled up the elevator to the fourth floor and we were room 299.

"Your keys," He said, digging them out of his pocket and handing them to us. "I'll leave you to two to get settled, and I expect to see you at dinner. Here is my phone number for my room and my office in case you need anything. Ta ta!"

"Bye, thanks," I said and Dimitri nodded.

He entered the elevator and headed downstairs, and Dimitri stuck his key in the door. It turned green and the door clicked open. We stepped in and I gasped for the third time since we got here.

The room we entered was a living room/kitchen area. There was a giant, fluffy, white couch with a huge flat screen TV in front of it, two matching white recliners surrounding that, and a glass coffee table in the middle. The walls were sponge painted all different shades of blue and the floors were baby blue carpeting. In the kitchen there was a fridge, a stove, and a microwave; all of which were stainless steel. There was a little island in the middle of the kitchen with a granite countertop, and there was shining white tile on the floors. The walls were all sponge painted throughout the suite.

I walked through a white door which led to the bedroom. To my disappointment, there were two beds. Damn this ritzy place. I was also hoping that there would be no heat so we would have to cuddle together for warmth, but of course there was a thermostat that let you choose the exact temperature that you want each room. Oh well, I thought to myself. I'll do whatever I can to get close to him anyways.

The two beds looked like California Kings and they were huge and plushy. There were blue comforters and white sheets, and all kinds of different shades of blue and white pillows arranged on top.

I jumped on one and sunk into the fluffiness.

"Help me Comrade! I'm drowning in this bed!" I yelled, holding my hand up for him to grab onto.

He grabbed it to help me up, but before he could pull me up I yanked on his hand and he fell down on top of me. He quickly propped himself up on his elbows so his weight wasn't on me, and he looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"My bad," I said, staring at his lips. My breathing became heavy as I looked at his full, plump lips just inches away from mine.

_He's going to pull away. He's going to pull away, _my mind was yelling at me.

He slowly lowered his lips onto mine for a gentle kiss, and all thoughts in my mind that weren't him went away. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies molded together. One of his hands tangled in my hair and the other roamed up and down my body. I moaned into the kiss and Dimitri took the opportunity to snake his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues danced in my mouth, fighting for dominance. I removed my hands from his neck and lifted his shirt over his head. He broke the kiss to shrug it off and a familiar but unwanted sensation washed over me.

I was being sucked into Lissa's head.

**Wooooooo I love cliffys :D :D hope you enjoyed chapter four :D please review my lovely readers, and I will try to update faster (: ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaa! X3**


End file.
